Bad Judgment And No Self-control
by Liz Bay
Summary: "Oh, oh Oliver, I can explain this..." she meets his gaze and starts over " No, actually I can t explain this." One-shot between Oliver and Felicity. Rated M


**Note:** One-shot between Oliver and Felicity.

Post S02E06.

Go easy on the grammar, its not my strong suite.

 **Disclammier:** I do not own Arrow.

 _Bad Judgment And No Self-control_

Spending two hours running on rooftops Oliver decided to turn back to the Foundry. While he was entering the basement his body tensed, it was too dark  
and he heard groans. Flashes of different scenario runs quickly threw his head , but only one stays in his head, _Felicity hurt, bloody and dying on the floor_.  
In a swift move he was down the stairs. He turns the corner and he raises the bow ready to shoot, only to drop it seconds later.  
The scene before him was the last he expected. His heart began to beat faster and the blood rushed to his face.

Her shoes lay on the ground, her feet were on the desk and her knees high up and legs apart. It was not much left to the imagination were her hands were. And the sounds coming from her was not in _pain_. He laid down his bow on the table behind her. The sound startle her and she rises quickly from the chair.  
She turns around to meet him and Oliver wish she hadn`t. Before him was an aroused Felicity. Her hair was loose and she was breathing heavily.  
Her face was slightly red , her eyes dark and hot. Her radiate lust and she was absolutely adorable. He had no idea what kept him from not to take her then and there on the spot. But then he remembers earlier this morning, hearing those distinctive moans from Felicity when she had answered the phone. It all made sense now, avoiding her eyes, her restlessness and lack of concentration.  
"Oh, oh Oliver, I can explain this..." she meets his gaze and starts over " No, actually I can`t explain this. Oliver took off his hood and mask.  
"How close ?" He asks, with a low, strained voice. His jaw was set and his eyes dark. "Close" is all she answers. He takes two steps and invades her personal space. He touches her hips and leans her so her back is against the desk. His hands travel to her sides and he pushes the skirt up.  
"Oliver!" Felicity begins, almost moaning his name. "Felicity don`t talk, don`t even think, " he brush the inside of her thigh and keeps trailing up to her center. He swallows hard and slides one finger inside of her . She wasn`t kidding when she said she was near, she was wet and swollen. When he feels her relaxing he slides in another finger and picks up the pace. She grabs his jacket for support and grinds with him.  
Her sweet nothings were music to his ears and as much as he did this to pleasure her, to satisfy her need. He could not deny he were taking pleasure in this as well.  
She was panting hard now and he could feel she was almost there. Without letting her go he twirls her around so her back is pressed against him.  
He buries his face in her hair and with his free hand, he finds her breast. He is unconsciously grinding against her butt and  
he begins to thrust harder and more rapidly inside her. He feels her knees give in and he holds her and sends her off the edge.  
He whispers in her ear "I got you".  
Felicity explodes, she leans forwards in pleasure, her body shaking uncontrollably. He rides the waves with her, holding her up.

Afterwards, she can`t speak, she tries to breath, to think, and she only starts to laugh at the thought that Oliver Queen had made her speechless.  
"Oliver, why did you do me?" she finally manages to say.  
" I didn`t do nearly as much as I liked to," He chuckles and continues "I interrupted you this morning didn`t I, when I called you in for work?  
She leans her head against his chest, "Was it that obvious?.  
"Mmhmm" he nuzzles his face in her hair "lets go, I will drive you home".  
"Can we wait just a minute, I can`t walk right now." He smiles in her ear.

Felicity turns to face Oliver, still flushing she begins with a seductive voice, "So, are you taking me home as Oliver Queen – The playboy millionaire or The Green Arrow – Starlings City`s own vigilante? her eyes never leaves him.  
He leans forward and whisper "as Oliver". Her hands go to his chest and she slowly pulls down the zipper on his green leather jacket.

The End.

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
